My Big Fat CIA Wedding
by Harrypotter202abc
Summary: Annie and Auggie are getting married, but with Danielle and Stu planning the wedding who knows what will happen. It all begins with a scream and ends with Arthur doing a cabbage patch...what can we say, they're CIA after all.


**Hey! SO this is my first Cover Affairs fic! I hope you like it! **

**Thanks so much to my wonderful, amazing Beta…KittyCat69. I lover so much and it was such an honor to have one of my favorite Fanfic authors edit for me! She's so great! Check out her CA fics (they're incredible!) Without her this fic probably never would've happened at all! SO thank you! And check out her oneshots (perfect amount of humor and fluff!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs, Bruno Mars or The Office. But I do own a computer. **

**Enjoy **

Annie Walker stood in a lavish white dress, behind a thick cream curtain. She was broken out of her silent pep-talk when a piercing shriek erupted from somewhere inside the Church. Instinctively, she broke into a run (she was a CIA agent after all…) and with a swoop of her white dress, she turned the corner to find her friends gathered in the hallway.

"I am not doing this!" Reva shrieked, crossing her arms over her bridesmaid dress in protest.

"It's for Annie and Auggie's wedding!" Stu explained.

"I don't care if it's the Queen of England's wedding! I'm not dan-" Jai began before Danielle slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet Jai." Joan chastised with a scowl on her face.

"What's going on here?" Annie asked as she approached the group, "One second I'm standing in front of the aisle and the next I'm hearing Reva scream bloody murder!"

"Your sister and Stu have come up with this convoluted plan to-" Jai once again attempted.

"JAI WILOX!" Joan yelled, silencing her dark-skinned coworker.

Shooting Danielle and Stu death glares, Jai and Reva stalked to the corner of hall and remained sulking. Annie, who was amused and slightly shocked at everyone's behavior, turned and began walking back to the entrance of the church when she bumped into a very firm chest.

"Oommpphh!" She cried, as she teetered on her 5 inch heels.

"Watch out, are you alright?" The man asked her.

Upon hearing the familiar tenor, her head shot up, instantly making contact with his chin. Yelping in pain he stumbled backward, as Annie repeatedly apologized.

"Auggie! I'm so sorry! But what are you doing here? OH MY GOD! YOU CAN'T SEE ME IN MY WEDDING DRESS!" Annie shouted.

"Hi, I'm August Anderson. Nice to meet you! I'M BLIND." Auggie teased.

"Very funny…but you know what I meant! You can't—well, you really shouldn't." Annie attempted.

"I shouldn't do what? HEAR you in your wedding dress?"

"Ha ha… It's tradition!" Annie insisted.

"Screw traditions…come on!"

"Where are we going? Auggie, seriously we're getting married in half an hour," She asked as he dragged her out the door by her wrist.

"Trust me, you'll thank me for this later," Auggie reassured, flashing her one of his trademark mega-watt smiles.

"If you say so…" She chuckled stepping into the car service vehicle.

She adjusted her poufy dress into the confined space just as Auggie slid next to her and gestured for the driver to move. The car wove down hills and valleys, around curves and through tunnels before finally pulling to a stop in front of a small secluded beach.

"Aug, what is this?" Annie's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she glanced out the car windows, "Why are we at the beach?"

" We're getting married, of course."

"Yeah, in a church 100 miles away!"

"Trust me," Auggie grinned at his bride, sending her a not-too-subtle wink as he continued, "This is a MUCH better idea."

Auggie eased Annie and her giant dress out of the car before grabbing her hand and racing toward the soft sand on the warm shore. Annie slipped off her Louboutins, placing them next to Auggie's pristine dress shoes before dipping her toes into the cool water, holding tightly to her future husband.

"Maybe this isn't such a bad idea…" Annie grinned slyly.

"In that case…"

Auggie gestured toward the car and a dark haired man stepped out, carefully the man pulled out a robe and a book from his trunk before heading towards the happy couple, followed by the driver.

"Wait! Auggie, we still need one more witness." Annie cried.

"You're right…" Auggie realized, before whispering something in the Reverend's ear. Before Annie knew what was going on the reverend had flagged down a 20-something jogger to watch their ceremony.

"We don't know her…"

"It doesn't matter babe, we're getting married." He grinned kissing her forehead.

"Shall we begin?" the reverend asked softly, before joining the couple in holy matrimony.

_Meanwhile at the church…_

"Where the hell did they go!" Danielle exclaimed as she paced back in forth in worry.

"Maybe they eloped, " Jai suggested with a half-hearted shrug, receiving glares from the entire room.

"They're going to miss their own wedding!" Reva cried.

Joan groaned loudly… "What do we do? We have 200 guests waiting for a wedding that may or may not happen."

"I know! Reva and Jai can get married as a distraction," Stu suggested, receiving two whacks on the head from both parties.

"Or Stu can marry his computer," Jai snorted, "_That_ would cause a scandal."

The six members of the wedding party how about worried and bickered, running circles around one another…in a wild panic. In the midst all the chaos none of them noticed the happy couple themselves slip into the room.

Auggie laughed, clearing his throat, "Everybody calm yourselves! We have arrived!"

"Thanks for giving us all heart attacks first…" Jai replied, while the rest mobbed them, onto the couple, demanding explanations pushing Annie back towards the entrance and shoving Auggie to the altar.

So Annie once again stood in front of the crème curtain, waiting for her cue. She received the shock of her life however, when "Marry You" By: Bruno Mars began blasting from the speakers.

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do…hey baby! I think I wanna marry you!_

Khloe and Katia danced wildly down the aisle, throwing flowers in their wake and shaking their little pink dresses.

_Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Hey baby! I think I want to marry you!_

Danielle and Michael followed, off-beat dancing, twirling and shimming away.

_Well I know this little Chapel on the Boulevard we can gggoooo! No one will noo…_

The next pair truly made Annie laugh out loud, Joan and Arthur spinning and shaking. Annie swore she even saw Arthur do a cabbage patch.

_Who cares if we're trash got a pocket full of cash, like wooohhoo._

In stark contrast to the Campbells, Jai and Reva awkwardly and mildly danced down the aisle. Both obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells ring ahhwoooh…_

And finally Stu, the ringleader of the ridiculous plan came Soulja Boy dancing down the aisle holding Khloe and Katia's miniature Chihuahua.

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do…hey baby. I think I wanna marry you!_

On the final bars of the song Annie came dancing down the aisle, the entire time she was grinning at Auggie who held a smug smile upon his face.

**You know you want to review! **

**C'mon click it…**

**You know you want to…**

**Just a little further…**

**Almost there…**

**YES! CLICK IT! CLICK IT! CLICK IT! **


End file.
